Why is Me?
by Jimiestry
Summary: Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? / Karena semua ini salahmu! / Apa salahku? / Suatu hari kau akan tahu! / Warning : Chanbaek YAOI, Rate semi M


**Why is me?**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and Other

Rate : T – M (maybe)

Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Romance, etc

Warning : Yaoi, BoyxBoy. Typo everywhere

.

.

.

Happy Reading

Sepasang kaki mungil milik seorangn namja berperawakan mungil tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, perasaan takut dan keringat dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat ia melihat seorang namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang dari dulu Baekhyun kagumi bahkan sampai sekarang.

Dulu Chanyeol bersikap biasa terhadap Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang yang kejam terhadap Baekhyun, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat Baekhyun pulang sekolah mengendarai sepedanya, dengan sengaja Chanyeol menyerempetnya hingga Baekhyun jatuh ke aspal dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dan pernah suatu kali Chanyeol menyembunyikan buku tugas Baekhyun yang semestinya harus diserahkan kepada guru, hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun harus puas mendapat nilai nol dan juga hukuman dari sang guru. Entah kenapa Baekhyun masih saja menyukai Chanyeol padahal ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat membencinya.

Baekhyun dengan segera membalikkan badan dan bersiap melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya. Hari ini Baekhyun tak ingin bertemu chanyeol, hari ini ia ingin bebas dari siksaan Chanyeol. Namun rupanya keberuntungan sedang tak memihak padanya, belum sempat a melangkahkan kaki, Baekhyun dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau mau kemana Byun Baekhyun?", tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol telah berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku- aku ingin pergi ke- ke kamar mandi." Baekhyun terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, kakinya gemetar, keringat dingin semakin deras membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bukankah arah kamar mandi bukan kearah sana? Apa kau tersesat eoh?"

"Chan-yeol aku mohon.."

"Baiklah aku akan menolongmu!", belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol menyeret tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

"Maaf Yeol, maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf Byun Baekhyun?" mata tajam Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan meremehkan, membuat jantung Baekhyun seakan mau berhenti.

"Maaf telah membohongimu." Baekhyun menunduk ytak berani membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin menghindariku Baek?" tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mengguyur tubuh Baekhyun dengan air, membuat Baekhyun gelagapan karena tak menyadari akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Rupanya kau sudah punya nyali eoh?"

"Yeol.. hmpp.. tolong hentikan! Hah.." pinta Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Apa? Kau minta lagi? Baiklah aku akan memberimu lebih!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengguyur tubuh Baekhyun dengan volume air yang lebih banyak.

"Maafkan aku Yeol.. tolong hentikan! Ku mohon.." suara Baekhyun mulai melemah, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar, berharap Chanyeol menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Inilah balasan kau sudah berani menghindari Park Chanyeol. Apa kau lupa? Kau tak akan bisa lolos dari genggamanku Byun Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?", entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Baekhyun berani melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, padahal biasanya ia hanya pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Hah seharusnya kau sadar diri Baek! Bagaimana bisa kau belum menyadari kesalahanmu bodoh!"

"Aku memang bodoh, setidaknya aku bukan orang kejam sepertimu!"

"Oh sudah berani melawan sekarang! Bagus!" kerah seragam Baekhyun diangkat paksa oleh Chanyeol sehingga mau tidak mau ia berdiri dengan keadaan seperti tercekik.

"Ku mohon hentikan!" Baekhyun hanya menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol.

"MAsih berani menjawab! Rasakan ini!" tangan Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap akan menampar Baekhyun, sebelum tangan Chanyeol mendarat dipipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba Kai masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sadarlah Yeo! Kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Diam Kai! Kau tak usah ikut campur!" Chanyeol meronta agar bisa terbebas dari kekangan Kai namun gagal karena Kai tak kalah kuat dari Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tak sadar, dia hamper mati ditanganmu." Seketika Chanyeol berhenti memberontak dan terdiam.

"Apa kau ingin jadi pembunuh eoh?"

"Kau tak mengerti!" desis Chanyeol.

"Karena kau tak pernah cerita, lantas apa salah Baekhyun padamu?"

Lama Chanyeol terdiam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, pertanyaan Kai juga tak dijawab olehnya. Tak lama kemudian ia beringsut meninggalkan Kai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, namun sebelum ia pergi ia sempat melirik Baekhyun sebentar dan menghilang dari balik tembok kamar mandi. Kai yang masih bertanya-tanya penyebab berubahnya Chanyeol pun hanya mengagkat bahu, taka da seorang pun yang mengerti. Kai sadar bagaimana nasib Baekhyun saat ini, kemudian Kai bergegas memasuki kamar mandi, betapa kagetnya ia melihat Baekhyun tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh basah kuyub dan kedinginan.

TBC

.

.

.

Ayow Rilla balik nih dengan story yang garing bin kriyuk, Cuma bikin ini pendek banget soalnya cuma sampe sini doang kepikirannyaa :D wkw

Udah sih gitu aja, thanks buat RnR chingudeul #ketjubbathah :*


End file.
